


at home by the stars

by damnspacebois (Race_Jackson23)



Series: back to the future but voltron and absolutely nothing like back to the future because i've never seen it [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AKA sheith, Background Relationships, Gen, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Parent!Sheith, Time Shenanigans, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Race_Jackson23/pseuds/damnspacebois
Summary: “I’m joking. You’re a good uncle. Always up for babysitting and other responsible stuff. And before the kids, you even used to be fun.”“Are you implying that at some point in my life I’m not fun? Because I feel insulted for my future self and you should take it back.”just something sweet that probably won't end up in the main fic.





	at home by the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://damnspacebois.tumblr.com/post/175837418391/at-home-by-the-stars) on tumblr.

“So uh… in this “future” you keep mentioning,” said Lance, leaning against the doorframe to the observation deck in a failed attempt to look casual, “am I like, your favourite uncle or what?”

“Or what,” Yumi replied in deadpan, watching him out the corner of her eye. She smirked at his pout, enjoying the affront on his face before relenting. “I’m joking. You’re a good uncle. Always up for babysitting and other responsible stuff. And before the kids, you even used to be  _fun_.”

“Are you implying that at some point in my life I’m  _not_  fun? Because I feel insulted for my future self and you should take it back.”

Yumi laughed, and after a moment, the serious expression on Lance’s face cracked into laughter too. As they both quietened down, he left the doorway, shuffling into the room until he was by her side. He sat down heavily on the floor, copying her by facing out at the stars, though she could feel his gaze straying to her.

With a sigh, she gave in.

“Do you want me to tell you about it?” she offered. “What I can, of course. Nothing too … revealing.”

“If you want to,” he replied, trying for that nonchalant air again but failing to hide the eagerness in his tone. It was hardly his fault, though; she knew him too well.

“Well, I don’t see you much these days. I used to see you a lot more before, well … I mean, I was the first Voltron kid and Akira’s next oldest, so I’m older than everyone else by a few years. Which meant–”

“You’re the spoilt oldest kid?” he offered.

She winked, “Right on. I mean, I feel like papa would protest and say that I’m not spoilt, just “emotionally bolstered” or some shit, but …” She grinned. “He’s the worst offender. Dad used to come home some days when it was just me and papa and I’d be bouncing off the walls because I begged papa for lollies or ice cream, and he could never say no to me.”

“I can’t imagine Shiro like that,” Lance admitted. “He’s always so … uptight.”

“He can be,” she said. She bumped his shoulder, earning herself a grin and a bump back. “But you’ve only known him during wartime when he’s all stressy. He’s really a big softie, I promise.”

“Huh. So you’re the spoilt one?”

“Yup,” she replied, popping the ‘p’ and bumping his shoulder again. “Didn’t want for attention, that’s for sure. Had babysitters lined up around the galaxy, but, uh … you were always my first choice.”

“Yeah?” he asked, and Yumi didn’t miss the way his voice wavered.

“Yeah,” she said. “You and Aunt Pidge. You guys were fun. Uncle Hunk … could be, and made the best cookies, of course, but half the time he was too worried about me getting hurt or pissing off the dads to be really fun. You and Aunt Pidge didn’t give two fucks – one time, dad came home to you guys teaching me how to dab–”

“A noble endeavour,” he nodded.

“Right? Anyway, he didn’t think so, but it was heaps of fun and he’s an asshole, so what does it matter?”

The teasing air shifted and Lance stilled. Inwardly, Yumi cursed, because she knew her uncle had never been comfortable criticising her dad in front of anyone, even when she was the one doing it. Teasing, yes, but criticising? She’d never figured out why, whether it was the second-in-command thing kicking in or guilt for his assholish younger years, but he never entertained it from anyone.

“Why’re you calling him an asshole?” he asked in a quietly serious voice that reminded her all too vividly of her teenage years. “You don’t get along?”

She shrugged.

“We’re too alike,” she said instead, staring out at the stars before her, “or, at least, that’s what papa says. We clash a lot. You’re always teasing me that I’m basically his clone, but, uh … he’s pretty much perfect and I’m … I’m not.”

She shrugged again, shaking her head and already feeling that pit deepen in her stomach as it always did when the topic of her dad came up. And if it hadn’t been bad before, it was distinctly worse at that moment, when she was stuck in the past and all too aware of her failures. Failures that her dad would never have made because  _he_ was the one who  _told her not to do it_  and she  _hadn’t listened_ and now  _everything_ was–

“Wait! Does that mean you  _are_  his clone?! I knew it!”

She couldn’t help the snort that escaped her.

“Why are you so obsessed with that? Is it like, some weird expression of interest in my dads’ sex life, or–?” He shoved her then, putting his whole weight into it, and she toppled over with a yelp. “Asshole.”

“Yup,” he replied, popping the ‘p’ with an annoyingly familiar smirk, then turning back to the view in front of them.

Yumi followed his eye line to the inky expanse. The view truly was spectacular, like nothing you could ever see on Earth. It was calming, in a way, and all too often, whenever she found herself caught up in the stress of the war, she’d find herself looking out to the stars and letting them soothe the phantom aches in her chest.

Those aches were dulled from before, the pit there but reduced to a whisper, and yet it wasn’t thanks to the stars.

“Gracias, tío,” she murmured. “Te quiero.”

The smile she caught in the corner of her eye was the only sign he’d heard her. He said nothing, and together, they kept looking out at the stars.

Sitting like that, she could almost pretend she was home again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [prompt me on tumblr](https://damnspacebois.tumblr.com) for this 'verse!


End file.
